


Victory Nap

by specialoccasion



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Team Bonding, grown ass men take a nap, is fluff without plot a thing? because thats what this is, just a bunch of guys being dudes, the true season one finale as far as im concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialoccasion/pseuds/specialoccasion
Summary: After the success of TechCrunch Disrupt, the guys plan to freshen up a little before going out to celebrate. However, the couch in their upgraded room looks like a promising rest stop before any more engagement with the outside world.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Victory Nap

It was a really nice room. Probably about half the size of the whole damn floor. Okay, maybe not, maybe just one-sixteenth, which was still big anyway. And all it took to get a view and board like this was for Erlich to get punched in the face. 

The five had all marched in after their victory of the TechCrunch Disrupt, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed about the future of Pied Piper. After an afternoon of chatting with potential investors, everyone was eager for a celebration that was a little more their speed. As the door to the room closed behind them, Erlich clapped Richard on the back, the sound of the meaty slap echoing around the room. “Alright, my victorinos! Let’s all get cleaned up and celebrate!”

“Yes!” Jared nodded vigorously, stumbling into Gilfoyle as they started to scatter. “Yes, you all deserve it!” 

Gilfoyle reflexively rubbed where Jared had bumped into him, and then looked him up and down. “When was the last time you slept?”

Jared shook his head, wobbling on his feet as he tried to stand still. “Oh, no, I’m not tired, I swear--”

“Not what I asked,” Gilfoyle gestured for Jared to follow him and plopped down right in the middle of the large couch. “Look, between Dinesh and Erlich in that bathroom, we’re not going to be ready for at least two hours.”

Jared looked around nervously, before deciding to sit down beside Gilfoyle, leaving a respectable amount of space. “Oh, wow, plush…”

“Have you taken a seat all weekend?” Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. “You poor bastard.”

Jared didn’t even seem like he was listening, running his hands over the material. “You know, I can’t tell you how many couches I’ve sat on where the velvet is just to make up for how soft the cushions aren’t.”

Gilfoyle hummed noncommittally in response, throwing his arm over the back of the couch and closing his eyes. “Shh. Rest.”

Gilfoyle flinched as Jared leaned against him, feeling a deep discomfort in the pit of his stomach. He took in a deep breath as he looked over, and shifted nervously at an unfamiliar warmth that bloomed in his chest as Jared wrapped his arm around Gilfoyle’s middle. 

Whatever, he was tired. Surely that was all. It had been a couple of crazy days.

Gilfoyle wasn’t sure how long it had been before someone had noticed the two all cozied up together on the couch. It could’ve been five minutes, it could’ve been an hour, either way Gilfoyle found himself strangely at ease despite the initial discomfort, Jared radiating heat at his side and occasionally mumbling against his shoulder.

“Comfortable?”

His eyes snapped open to meet Dinesh’s judging gaze. “I know what it looks like, and let me just say: If you wake him, I will kill you.”

Dinesh grinned, and Gilfoyle assumed he was taking a picture. 

“No, don’t,” Gilfoyle forced a protest, in a futile attempt to let Dinesh feel like he was winning something. “How humiliating.”

Dinesh sighed and put his phone away. “Don’t ruin this for me.”

“Are you going to stand there and keep trying to make fun of me, or are you going to come sit with us?” 

Dinesh chuckled, and waited for a smirk that never came.

“Well come on,” Gilfoyle patted the spot beside him. “We don’t have all day.”

“Wait, you’re serious?”

“Uh, yeah,” Gilfoyle rolled his eyes, “Jared’s already made himself at home, what’s another addition to the pile?”

Dinesh considered, and then shrugged before sitting down at Gilfoyle’s other side, crossing his arms and settling comfortably into the couch and against his shoulder.

“Ouch.”

“I’m not even touching you!”

Gilfoyle finally cracked the slightest of smiles. “Watch it, you’ll wake Jared.”

Dinesh huffed and wrapped an arm around Gilfoyle’s middle, to which Gilfoyle tensed with a sharp breath. “You’re such an asshole.”

“And yet still you snuggle up to me like a kitten.” Gilfoyle leaned his head back, relaxing once more.

“Hold on, I’m testing something,” Dinesh pressed his ear to Gilfoyle’s chest, listening in various places before settling back against his shoulder. “Hmm, as I suspected. No heart,” he chuckled, “You were worrying me there, I thought suddenly you gained a soul.”

"No, actually, I'm sucking the life force out of the both of you right now," Gilfoyle chuckled, and the trio quickly settled and quieted down. 

At some point, nobody could tell you when, Gilfoyle had wrapped an arm around Dinesh, and neither of the two planned on commenting on it.

“Heh, cute,” This time it was Richard observing them. “So, what’s the occasion here? Victory nap?”

“Shh,” Gilfoyle was barely alert. 

“Don’t wake Jared,” Dinesh finished for him.

“However, your comment is apt. It _is_ a victory nap,” Gilfoyle gestured for Richard to come sit. “There’s still room, Hell, you can squish in beside Jared if sliding up,” He refused to call it cuddling out loud, “Next to us makes you feel weird.”

It did. 

Richard was glad for the suggestion,

He awkwardly slipped himself in between Jared and the armrest, delicately adjusting the other’s arm to no avail as it almost immediately fell back into its prior position, trapping Richard in like a seat belt. 

“Well, guess I’m in here now.” Richard huffed an awkward laugh as he leaned in against Jared, trying to align himself in such a way that he wouldn’t be poked by his bony elbows or hips. “This is a nice couch.”

“Indeed.” Gilfoyle reached his hand over, and instead of petting Richard’s hair he accidentally poked him in the eye with his thumb.

“Ow! What the Hell!”

It truly was an accident, but Gilfoyle wasn’t one to act like it.

“Oops.”

“You’re such a dick!”

“I _know_ , right?!”

“Nobody’s making you stay.”

“Yeah, well, I’m comfy, so, suck it. You’re stuck with me.”

“Wait a minute, guys, _we should keep it down so we don’t wake Jared!”_

Jared suddenly sat up. “Huh? What’s this about me?” He asked blearily, grabbing around with his hands to try and get a feel for where he was. “I’m fine,” He insisted as he tried standing up.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Gilfoyle easily followed him, dislodging Dinesh from his person and grabbing Jared by the arm. “You’re staying down.”

Richard took Jared by the other arm, unable to manhandle him the way Gilfoyle could, but if he synced up his moves with him, he could pretend. “Come on Jared, sit down, just accept the Victory Nap.” 

That was the official name now. Victory Nap.

“Victory… Nap…?”

Richard nodded, and that seemed to ease him back down into the couch. 

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry for that, I think I thought I was still being chased again for a moment,” Jared chuckled and settled back down, this time copying Gilfoyle’s more straight-out sitting up position as Richard leaned against him.

“Wh?? Chased?” Dinesh leaned forward, bracing himself with hands on Gilfoyle’s thighs. “By who? Or what??” 

Although everyone wanted an answer, Jared was already asleep.

“... I suppose we’ll have to ask him later.” Richard shrugged and put his head on Jared’s shoulder, straining to do so with the height difference now factoring into the new positions.

“Shit. The whole order has been disrupted.”

“Order?” Dinesh scoffed and sat back in his seat, stretching his arms out in front of him. “You just liked being at the center.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Gilfoyle said, a little louder than a whisper as he nonchalantly played with a lock of his own hair.

Dinesh grinned. “So you admit it? You like this, huh? Enjoying yourself?”

Richard groaned. “Do you have to do this with _everything_?”

“Yes,” Dinesh and Gilfoyle answered in unsettling unison.

“... Please never do that again,” Richard shuddered and unintentionally wound up nuzzling into Jared. “And your arguing is ruining the Victory Nap.”

Dinesh sighed. “He’s right.”

Gilfoyle nodded and went back to how he was sitting before, arm over the back of the couch, chest open, head back.

This time, though, rather than embracing Gilfoyle, Dinesh went to lie with his head in his lap, This was the superior option, less touching Gilfoyle and it was much safer if he was to be harass--

“I could stick my finger in your ear if I wanted to.”

Dinesh sighed.

“I mean, you’d scream like a little bitch and we’d get noise complaints, so I won’t, but I could.”

“Gilfoyle…” Dinesh turned enough to properly look him right in the eyes, straight past his glasses. “I’m going to tell you something a very wise and important person once told to me; _shut the fuck up and go to sleep_.”

“... Can’t argue with that.”

Richard spoke up from his end of the couch. “That’s really good advice, I think the _both_ of you should follow it.”

And for some reason, somehow, they did. Well, shut up, that is. It was hard to tell who was asleep and who was awake, but all Richard cared was that it was quiet again. A peaceful victory nap.

The air conditioner hummed away as the four settled in their weird formation, bunched together less like sardines and more like a batch of hastily made cookies. Sticking to each other because the growth in the oven wasn’t accounted for. Maybe the incubator was the oven, and Erlich assigned them rooms close enough together that something like this felt somewhat natural. Is that something that happens? Are their boundaries now all poorly defined due to their communal living situation? If the metaphor continues, is the Aviatiovan the cookie jar? What does getting eaten translate to?

_Damn_ , Richard thought, trapped once more by Jared’s noodly arm, _Cookies sound nice right about now._

As Richard wondered whether or not there were any Oreos left from having The Carver over, the bathroom door swung open and the last team member walked out, followed by steam that was maybe just a little too thick to be entirely steam.

It took a moment for Erlich to scan the room and process what was happening, where his tenants and colleagues were, and that they were not as excited as he was to go out. 

“What the fuck is this??” He gestured to the couch and everyone on it, “If I was taking that long, you could’ve just knocked or something and told me to hurry up!”

“Well,” Richard glanced sideways at the rest of the team. “We got comfy.”

Dinesh propped himself up on one elbow. “If you’re going to blame anyone, blame Gilfoyle, he started it.”

Before Gilfoyle could argue back and another meaningless bicker-circle could be initiated, Erlich interrupted. “You guys didn’t even _invite_ me??”

“You were in the shower,” Gilfoyle offered. “What, were we going to go in there and tell you we’re crashing and you should come join us? Now, sure, but not mid-shower.”

Erlich nodded sagely. “Yes, I see, that’s too much pressure for one man. Forget my shouting, I commend you for holding back. I’m not so sure I would’ve been able to resist.”

“Well, you don’t have to anymore,” Richard offered, not really wanting to get up and go to whatever it was Erlich had planned. “There’s some more space on the other side, if you wanted to join us.

Erlich studied how everyone was fitted together, looked at the door, at his phone, and made his way to snuggle in on the other side of Dinesh and Gilfoyle. 

“Don’t mind if I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was a DAMN SHAME that we didn't get the guys all chillin together more in that epic hotel room, and it was specifically a shame that we didn't see Jared get the rest he needed, the poor soul. Anyway, I wrote this because I needed it, and I think the rest of the world needs it too.
> 
> Also, you can thank the part where Gilf pokes Richard in the eye for the completion of this fic. It was sitting unfinished until I had that thought, and it likely would've stayed that way.


End file.
